


all strings attached

by neverendingcalm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingcalm/pseuds/neverendingcalm
Summary: “Look, Clarke is sweet and funny and cute, but relationships aren’t really my thing. We slept together knowing there would be no attachments, and it’s fine. She’s fine. Everything is fine,” she says nodding to herself. “It was just a casual, one time thing.”





	

“So,” Octavia teases, smirking at Lexa from where she’s lounging on their couch. 

“So?” Lexa asks from the kitchen, putting some groceries away. “What?”

“Don’t play dumb,” Octavia replies, smirk still remaining, “You think Clarke’s hot and you like her. Ever since her and that Raven chick moved in next door last month, you’ve been drooling at her.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at this, snorting out a laugh. “Uh, duh, I think she’s hot. We slept together. You know this,” she states distractedly while trying to fit a box of cereal into her cabinet. 

“Yeah, and unfortunately for me, I heard,” Octavia grimaces, making her way into the kitchen. “Please, for the love of god, try to remember that I live in this apartment, too. There are some things I just don’t need to hear.”

Lexa just shrugged, smiling innocently at Octavia. “Oops.”

Octavia pushes her shoulder before grabbing an apple and biting into it. “So, does this mean you’re gonna ask her out?”

Lexa’s eyes bulge at this, and she quickly shakes her head. “You know I don’t date,” she says quickly.

“Come on, Lexa,” Octavia groans, slamming her hand on the table. “Clarke’s sweet and fun and totally your type. You even said you like her!”

“I said she was hot. There’s a difference,” Lexa says, still not looking up from unloading a bag.

Octavia narrows her eyes at her, curiously. “So, you don’t like her?”

Lexa bites the inside of her lip. As much as she dislikes relationships, she has to admit that Clarke is kind of perfect. “Okay, yes, I like her. But, I don’t date. It’s as simple as that.” 

Octavia is silent for a few seconds before questioning. “So, you like her enough to sleep with her… but not go out with her?”

Lexa sighs, finally turning her full attention to Octavia. “Look, Clarke is sweet and funny and cute, but relationships aren’t really my thing. We slept together knowing there would be no attachments, and it’s fine. She’s fine. Everything is fine,” she says nodding to herself. “It was just a casual, one time thing.”

“Okay,” Octavia drags out. “Let me know how that works out for ya.”

____________

 

“I’m just saying,” Raven says pressing the button and waiting for the elevator, “I think those jeans make your butt look fantastic.”

Clarke laughs, rolling her eyes at her friend. “You always think my butt looks fantastic.”

“It really does. I’m jealous,” Raven smirks, as the elevator door opens and both girls looked up to see Lexa stepping out. “Lexa! Perfect timing. Don’t you agree that those jeans make Clarke’s ass look great?”

“Uh,” Lexa says, wide eyed, looking at Clarke, then Raven, then back to Clarke, then quickly down to Clarke’s ass, before looking right back up. “Yes, yup. Fantastic,” she states nervously, before averting her gaze. 

Raven snorts at this, rolling her eyes. “You guys literally slept together, and looking at her jean covered ass makes you blush,” she says, leaning in to pinch Lexa’s cheek. “Precious.”

“Anyway!” Clarke says quickly, smiling sympathetically at Lexa, “We’re headed out. Errands to run and all that.”

“Ugh, do they ever end?” Raven says, following Clarke into the elevator. 

Clarke quickly reaches her arm out to keep the doors from shutting and smiles at Lexa. “But, hey, we’re going to get some food at that restaurant down the street tonight, if you and Octavia want to join.”

“Oh,” Lexa says, distracted by the curl of Clarke’s lips. “Yes, yeah, that sounds fun. I’ll let Octavia know.”

“Perfect!” Clarke says happily, letting the doors shut. “Be ready by 7!”

Lexa nods, smiling as the door shuts, and when it does, Raven turns to Clarke. “Hm,” she says, trying to act nonchalant, but Clarke knows better.

“Don’t,” she says, looking straight ahead at the doors.

“I didn’t even say anything.”

“Alright, let’s keep in that way,” Clarke says, nodding. 

“I just think it’s funny,” Raven starts, leaning against the wall behind her. “We move in, the neighbor helps us bring up our boxes, you totally start crushing on said neighbor, sleep with her, and now you’re both trying to act like everything is out of your systems. How incredibly cliche.”

Clarke clenches her jaw and looks over at Raven. “First of all, I’m not crushing on her. I’m not twelve. And second of all, everything was out of our systems. Is out of our systems. It was a one time thing.” Clarke nods, wondering if she’s trying to convince Raven, or herself. “I mean, I’m not blind. Lexa is certainly attractive. But I’m just settling in; with a new job, new apartment. I don’t have time for relationships. Besides, Lexa doesn’t do relationships. We’re friends.”

“Okay,” Raven says, smiling sympathetically at Clarke, like she knows there’s more to it than that. She rests her head on Clarke’s shoulder. “Just be careful.” 

_______________

“Lexa,” Octavia says from Lexa’s bedroom door, but Lexa isn’t really paying attention. She’s too busy searching through all the clothes in her closet. “Lexa,” Octavia tries again, louder. 

“Hm,” she replies, wondering if this restaurant is fancy, or if she can get away with wearing a sweater and nice pants.

Octavia walks over to her and grabs her shoulder, swinging her around before she even realizes what’s happening. “What is wrong with you?”

“What?” Lexa wonders. “Nothing. Why?”

Octavia just stares at her like she’s lost her mind. “You’ve been standing by your closet for like twenty minutes. You never think too much about an outfit.”

“Oh,” Lexa says, scratching the tip of her nose and looking away from her friend. “Nothing, just, tired of my clothes, I guess.”

“Yeah…” Octavia says, looking around innocently before bringing her attention back to her friend. “It doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that we’re going to hang out with Raven and Clarke tonight, does it?”

“What,” Lexa asks, laughing nervously as if Octavia just said the funniest joke. “No. Why would that matter?” 

“Okay,” Octavia smirks, walking back to the door. “Well, we’re leaving in ten, so be ready.” With that, she walks out, leaving Lexa to stare at nothing, before quickly changing into her outfit. 

______________________

“Trust me, you cannot go wrong with the steak,” Octavia says, pointing it out on Raven’s menu. “The best. Always.”

“Alright, Blake. I’ll trust you,” Raven decides, shutting her menu. “Don’t let me down. What are you two getting?” she asks Lexa and Clarke across the booth. 

“I don’t know, I’m thinking about getting the spicy grilled chicken sandwich,” Lexa says, looking down at her menu. “I’m a huge fan of spicy things. You can never go wrong with hot. ”

Raven breathes out a laugh, causing the other girls to look at her before she clears her throat, still smirking. 

“What?” Lexa asks, looking around as if she missed something. Clarke shrugs at her, just as confused. 

“Just… thinking,” Raven says, taking a sip of her water.

“About?” Clarke asks, and Raven just leans back, crossing her arms, smiling over at Lexa.

“Well,” she starts, raising one eyebrow. “It’s just that, Clarke seems to agree. What was it you said, Clarke? Lexa was ‘So hot in bed, Raven. Like, spicy hot.’”

“Raven!” Clarke yells, covering her face with her hands, trying to cover up the redness that Lexa definitely still sees. 

Lexa feels her blush forming, as well, as she clears her throat and looks wide eyed down at the table. 

Octavia just snorts, leaning forward to take a sip with her water. “Wow,” she giggles. 

“I am… so sorry, Lexa,” Clarke starts, looking over at Lexa before shooting a glare at Raven. “I didn’t, like, overshare or anything. I was just… she asked how my night went that next morning, and I was still kind of out of it, because, you know we didn’t sleep much. And you were. Good. In bed, I mean. I wasn’t really thinking when I said that. But, I was remembering when you did that thing with your…” Clarke clears her throat, and Lexa quickly looks up, mortified. Her face feels hotter than ever, and she’s very aware of the fact that their friends are watching from across the booth. “Anyway, uh, it was fun. Good. I am going to shut up now.”

Lexa just nods, releasing a breath. “It’s alright, Clarke. Don’t worry about it,” she smiles, not wanting the other girl to feel bad, relieved when she sees the waiter approaching. He smiles at the girls, and takes their order, before leaving them again. 

“He’s cute,” Octavia says, nodding over at Raven. “You should ask him out.”

Raven looks at her like she’s crazy. “Please, I am so over the whole 'wanna be bad boy, rebellious' type. Besides, he was totally giving Clarke the eyes.”

Both Lexa and Clarke look up at that. Lexa looks over to Clarke, trying to act nonchalant, waiting for her reaction. “He was not,” Clarke says embarrassed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Totally was,” Raven sings. “You should go for it.”

“Oh, no. I don’t think so,” Clarke says, and Lexa sees her play with her necklace. Although they’ve only been friends for a month now, Lexa knows Clarke. And she knows that Clarke likes to twirl her necklace when she’s distracted or thinking deeply about something. 

She had noticed the waiter look at Clarke longer than necessary, but who can blame him? Clarke is charming and polite and so incredibly pretty. And if Clarke wants to go out with him, it was up to her. She deserves to be happy.

“Why not?” Raven asks, rolling her eyes. “You’re young, hot and single. Give it a shot.”

Clarke looks over to Lexa, meeting her eyes, before quickly looking away. Lexa continues to stare at her, though, wondering what Clarke is thinking. She finally looks, away, meeting Octavia’s sad smile, before distracting herself by looking around at the other people in the restaurant. 

________________________

“I’m always right. It’s incredible,” Raven smirked, walking out of the restaurant with the other three girls, pointing at the receipt in Clarke’s hand. “He wrote his number on your receipt, Clarke. I knew he was into you.”

Clarke just rolls her eyes. “Okay, but that doesn’t mean anything. He probably gave out his number to ten different girls tonight. There were plenty of prettier ones in there. ”

“There weren’t,” Lexa says, without thinking, and Clarke looks over at her, quickly. “I mean, it’s just...” Lexa says, pushing up her glasses. “There weren’t,” she repeats, causing a small smile to form on Clarke’s face, before she looks away, embarrassed, as they make there way out into the street.

“Anyway,” Octavia says, trying to save her friend from the awkward silence. “Are you gonna call him?”

Clarke finally looks away from Lexa and back to the other girls who are looking at her curiously. “I don’t know,” she says, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, wondering why she didn’t wear a coat. “Probably not.” 

Clarke is all too aware of Lexa walking next to her, so close, but not close enough. She realizes when Lexa stops, however, and she turns to see Lexa settle her purse on the sidewalk before removing her coat and handing it over to Clarke. “You’re cold,” she says, holding it out for the other girl. 

“Lex, it’s fine. It’s only a minute away,” she says, about to continue walking and catching up with her friends. Both of them oblivious, not even noticing Clarke and Lexa stopping. “You’ll be cold.”

Lexa just rolls her eyes at this, and steps forward to wrap her coat around Clarke’s shoulders. “I’m fine,” she says, smiling at Clarke, taking a step back again, picking up her bag, before she continues walking. “Besides,” she says, turning to see Clarke follow her, “it’s only a minute away.”

Clarke smiles, looking down at the ground before she sticks her hands in the coat pockets and speeds up to catch up to her friends. 

________________________

“Ladies, this was fun,” Raven says as the girls step out of the elevators, “but I am full and exhausted and definitely ate way too much. I’m gonna go collapse on my couch and not get up. Ever.”

Octavia and Lexa laugh, but Clarke ignores her friend's dramatics. “This was fun. We’ll do it again soon,” she smiles, making her way to her door with Raven, while Lexa and Octavia remain at their own door. 

“Have a good night,” Lexa smiles at Clarke, watching the girls get into their apartment before she follows Octavia into theirs. 

When they enter and shut the door behind them, Octavia turns towards Lexa, and studies her silently for a few seconds.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asks, bending down to take off her shoes.

“Wondering what the hell is wrong with you,” Octavia says casually, before turning to walk further into the apartment.

“Uh,” Lexa says, furrowing her brows. “What?”

Octavia groans and makes her way to her bedroom, but not entering. She turns back around and leans on the bedroom door frame, crossing her arms. “Come on, Lexa. Look. I know you don’t ‘do’ relationships, or whatever, but Clarke is like, so perfect for you,” she replies, smiling sadly at Lexa. “Don’t throw that away.

Lexa just runs her hand through her hair, looking away from her friend’s gaze. “There’s nothing to throw away,” she sighs, causing Octavia to groan. “We’re friends, and now she’s probably gonna call that waiter guy, and she’ll be happy.” 

Octavia just shakes her head. “Will you be?” Octavia asks sadly before turning and making her way into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. 

Lexa doesn’t have time to think about that before there’s a knock on her door. She makes her way over to it, wondering who would be here at this hour. When she opens the door, she’s surprised to see Clarke standing on the other side. 

Clarke smiles when she sees Lexa though, and holds her hands out to Lexa to take the coat. “I forgot to give this to back you,” she says, smiling softly at the other girl. “Thanks again.”

Lexa looks at Clarke and smiles, not taking the coat quite yet. Not wanting Clarke to leave quite yet. “You didn’t have to come return it right now,” she chuckles. “You live right next door. I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah well,” Clarke starts and smiles, rolling her eyes when Lexa still doesn’t take the jacket. She reaches up to wrap it around the girl’s shoulder just like Lexa did with her earlier. “It looks better on you anyway.”

Lexa purses her lips, sticking her arms through the sleeves. She looks down at herself, and then shakes her head. “Mm, nope. I’m gonna have to disagree,” she looks back up at Clarke seriously and smiles sadly. “Now that you wore it so well, I am very aware of the fact that I am not doing this coat justice.”

Clarke shakes her head, giggling, before shoving Lexa’s shoulder. “Shut up,” she says, “this is the jacket you wore when we met. I always thought you looked great in it.”

“Ah,” Lexa nods, looking down and running her hands over the front of her coat. “So this is the jacket that gets me all the ladies?” she jokes.

Clarke smiles, tilting her head. “All the ladies, huh?” she asks, raising a brow jokingly. “Getting a lot of ladies with this jacket?”

Lexa smiles at Clarke, and shakes her head. “No,” she says, looking at Clarke in the eyes. “Not recently, anyway. I’ve been kind of distracted.”

Clarke just nods, staring at Lexa until she clears her throat and looks away. “Well,” she starts, backing away, “Thanks again, Lex. I’ll see you.”

Lexa nods, stuffing her hands in the pockets, watching Clarke leave. She feels something in the pocket, though, and pulls it out to find the receipt with the waiter’s number on it. She clenches her jaw and looks up, just as Clarke is about to enter her apartment. She sighs, looking up at the ceiling before looking back at Clarke’s retreating figure. “Clarke, wait,” she says, walking over to the girls, holding out the paper. “You left this in the pocket.”

Clarke looks down at the paper, before looking back up at Lexa. “Oh, I don’t… You could’ve just thrown it away. My trash and your trash just goes to the same place anyway,” she laughs, hand still on her doorknob. 

“You don’t want it?” Lexa asks, trying to ignore how relieved she feels by this.

“I don’t want it,” Clarke repeats, shrugging.

“Oh,” Lexa starts, looking back down at the receipt. “Why?”

Clarke looks at Lexa’s face for a second before she reaches up to play with her necklace. “I don’t really like to, like, start things with people when there’s other things in the way.”

“Other things in the way?” Lexa asks, not quite sure what that means. 

“Yeah,” Clarke says, not quite looking at Lexa. “It doesn’t seem fair to start something with someone when I already have other things making me… distracted.”

“Distracted,” Lexa repeats, staring at Clarke, very aware of the fact that the girl in front of her would be capable of breaking her heart if given the chance. If Lexa gave her the chance to. 

Clarke nods at Lexa before stepping into her apartment again. “Yeah. Distracted,” Clarke says, before smiling sadly at Lexa, “Goodnight, Lex.”

“Night,” Lexa says, staring at Clarke until the door shuts quietly between them. She looks down at the receipt in her hand before making her way back to her own apartment. 

__________________________

It’s late. That’s the first thing Clarke thinks about when a banging sound wakes her up. Way too late for someone to be waking her up. She sits up in bed, wondering if she was just dreaming, when another knock sounds through her apartment. 

She stands, knowing that Raven is the heaviest sleeper on Earth and there’s no way in hell she’ll be waking up. She grabs her baseball bat her dad makes her keep for protection and makes her way to the front door. She cracks the door opened, prepared to swing, when she sees Lexa standing on the other side, looking nervous. 

“Jesus, Lexa,” she whispers, opening the door and pulling Lexa into her apartment. “You scared the shit out of me. Fuck.”

“I’m sorry,” Lexa says, though she seems to be in her own little world.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asks, putting the bat down, and leading Lexa to the couch. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Lexa says, nodding before immediately shaking her head. “No.”

“Lexa,” Clarke says, reaching over to take Lexa’s hand. “Talk to me.”

Lexa looks down at their hands and immediately stands, pacing for a moment in front of the couch before stopping. “I just, I can’t sleep,” she says, causing Clarke to look up at her confused. “You are making me not be able to sleep.”

“Oh, okay,” she starts, furrowing her brows. “I’m sorry. Why?”

“I never had this problem before,” Lexa continues, ignoring Clarke’s question. “This doesn’t happen to me.”

“I’m kind of confused here,” Clarke says, still sitting patiently on the couch.

Lexa looks over, like she forgot Clarke was there, and moves to sit back down next to her. “I’m really happy you didn’t want that receipt back,” Lexa confesses, looking down at her hands. “It made me happy. And you make me happy. Like a lot. And I’m not used to that,” she says, looking over at Clarke. “I’m not used to someone coming into my life and immediately just getting me. We click, and that scares me.”

“Lexa,” Clarke starts, but Lexa just shakes her head, continuing. 

“It doesn’t scare me as much as losing that does, though. As much as watching you click with someone else,” Lexa confesses. “And I know that I said that we were a one time thing, and there would be no attachments or strings attached, but it’s killing me. It is killing me to see you constantly and not be able to take your hand, or hold you, or kiss you,” she sighs. “I can’t really think of anything but you, lately. All the time. This doesn’t happen to me. You can do better.” 

“Lexa,” Clarke tries again, but Lexa just stands and runs her hand through her hair. 

“And now I just woke you up in the middle of the night. I’m sorry,” she says, shaking her head. “I’m a mess. Goodnight. Or well, it’s almost morning. So, goodmorning, I guess. I’ll see you tomorrow, probably.” 

Clarke just looks up, silently waiting for Lexa to finish her rambling, before standing and grabbing Lexa’s hand as she’s about to turn and leave. 

Lexa turns, staring at Clarke nervously. 

Clarke shakes her head, before smiling slowly. “Lexa, shut the hell up,” Clarke says, stepping closer, reaching up to tangle her hand in Lexa’s hair and bring the girl’s lips down to meet her own. Clarke feels Lexa release a breath through her nose before the girl relaxes and places her hands around Clarke’s waist. 

When Clarke pulls back, Lexa’s eyes are still closed and Clarke smiles, reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind Lexa’s ear. “You are fantastic,” Clarke whispers, smiling. “And I would love all the attachments. All strings attached.”

Lexa’s eyes open, and she can’t help the wide grin that breaks out on her face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Clarke says, rolling her eyes. “Have you not noticed how into you I am?”

Lexa just stares at her in wonder, unable to stop smiling, before she smirks. “It’s definitely the coat.”

Clarke just chuckles, shakes her head, and captures Lexa’s lips again.


End file.
